1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a data storing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a storage using multiple hard disk modules.
2. Description of Related Art
As the network advances continuously, the server of the network device must have higher performance. Depending on more abundant network resources, the storage specifically for storing data is required higher. The storage is an apparatus specifically for storing the network data, and it is usually applied with the server together because the storage and the server are necessarily configured together on a rack. The storage, which has a very similar appearance to the server, includes a case and a front panel on a front end thereof. When the case is assembled on the rack, the front panel is exposed on the front end for providing a user to operate. Hard disks are the most important components of the storage. Storing capacity of the storage, which is defined as the numbers of the hard disks inserted into the storage, is the most important indicator of the storage in technology. In general, the hard disks of the storage are hot-plug, and the hot-plug interfaces of hard disks are disposed on the front panel for convenient operation. However, the numbers of the hard disks are limited due to the narrow space of the front panel.
With respect to the storage, there is a need of a storage with large capacity, which can receive more hard disks, as well as reasonable and convenient configuration of respective components.